


Äidillisiä toiveita

by Harhailija



Series: Aamuteetä kello kahdelta [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Viimeisiä sanoja
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Harhailija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tää idea tuli, kun olin tekemässä aamiaisleipää. Joo. Ajattelin vaan keltaisia kukkia Johnin äidin sairaalavuoteen ympärillä ja viimeistä kirjettä ja joo... Niin joo, ja täähän tosiaan on kuudes spurttiraapaleeseen.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Äidillisiä toiveita

**Author's Note:**

> Tää idea tuli, kun olin tekemässä aamiaisleipää. Joo. Ajattelin vaan keltaisia kukkia Johnin äidin sairaalavuoteen ympärillä ja viimeistä kirjettä ja joo... Niin joo, ja täähän tosiaan on kuudes spurttiraapaleeseen.

Keltaisten kukkien keskellä rouva Watson kirjoitti viimeiset äidilliset toiveensa pojalleen. Hän tiesi Johnin jo olevan myöhässä. Vaikka he tapaisivatkin, hän ei saisi pihahdustakaan kuivuuden uurruttamilta huuliltaan. Hän pyysi hoitajalta kauniin kirjekuoren, jota koristi ruusukuvio. 

Myöhemmin kirje poltettiin takassa, sillä sen piteleminen pisteli Johnin sormia omantunnon pistosten lailla, mutta sinimustalla raapustetut sanat eivät unohtuneet.

 _Opiskele tutkintosi kunnolla, John. Tule Lontoon etevimmäksi lääkäriksi._  
John ei ollut koskaan kertonut aikeistaan liittyä armeijaan. Äiti ei olisi puoltanut päätöstä, eikä hän halunnut tuottaa lisätuskaa kuoleman kurotellessa kouriaan kohti hapertuvaa naista. Silti, käskynsä mukaisesti, hän oli valmistunut kiitettävästi ja lopulta tullut komppaniansa parhaimmaksi sotilaslääkäriksi. Hän ei uskonut, että äitinsä olisi iloinnut siitä. 

_Huolehdi pikkusiskostasi, sillä minun lähdettyäni te olette viimeiset._  
Harry oli kaikkea muuta kuin helppo kaitsettava, mutta John yritti. Hän maksoi sisarelleen, jotta tämä pääsisi irti heikkoudestaan, viinasta, mutta sen myötä heidänkin suhteensa oli muuttunut yhtä kolkoksi kuin rahakolikot.

 _Etsi itsellesi hyvä nainen, perustakaa onnellinen perhe. Sinusta tulee jonain päivänä loistava isä, John._  
Ja nyt hän istui sormus nimettömässä vaimon vierellä. Sherlock oli päätellyt Maryn olevan raskaana, ja kaikki näytti olevan upeasti. Äiti olisi hymyillyt, puristanut niin Johnin kuin Marynkin kättä ja toivottanut onnea. Hän ei vain olisi tiennyt sitä, mitä Johnkaan ei vielä tiennyt.


End file.
